Spellbound
by ericaa leighh
Summary: Gabriella has a gift; magic runs through her veins. Unfamiliar to this strong new power and with new found enemies working against her. Gabriella learns that the one she trusts and loves most just might be the one to betray her when she needs him most.TxG
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Gabriella is blessed, and she doesn't even know it

**Summary: **Gabriella is blessed, and she doesn't even know it. She has been blessed with a gift, the gift of magic. Unfamiliar to this strong new power Gabriella must learn how to control her power and use it when needed most. And being forced to move isn't much help either. Gabriella must learn to control her magic and at the same time hide it from the people that she cares most for. TROYELLA

Join Gabriella on journey of self-discovery and the combining three unlikely friendships into a powerful sisterhood.

- - - - -

Gabriella wiped a stray tear from her cheek as she looked out the window, watching the world pass by her, just days before her sixteenth birthday. Stuck in a car for how many hours driving all the way to New Mexico to family friends that she had never met before, and being forced to call it home. From what she knew, which wasn't much. These were old friends of her mom, and they went to college together and hadn't spoken in years. Now she was sitting in the backseat of a car with her family lawyer at the wheel.

She was alone now; not a single person in the world to call her family, and not a place to call home. And not matter how baldy her lawyer tried to convince her otherwise Gabriella knew that she was right. Her mom was dead, her dad had been out of the picture for as long as she could remember, and any other family didn't want to take her in. _Like she wanted to live with them. _Her family was always spiteful towards her and her mother, which she never seemed to understand. So it wasn't all that surprising when they didn't want to take her in. Gabriella always assumed that it was because of her mom's success; she had the number one practice in the state of California and was loved by every one of her patients, some even claimed that she had healing powers she did her job so well. Sure she would get Christmas cards from the family, and the occasional mailed birthday present but it never went farther than that.

As she sat in the car is looked back into the truck, three suit cases filled with as much as she could fit into them and in the very back an old truck the size of one of her suitcases, she'd yet to open it, not that she was all that curious as to what was in it; it was the least of her concerns.

Gabriella looked out the side window once more; this was it, the beginning of the end. She was crossing over California state line and she knew that things would never be the same again.

- - - - -

Gabriella suddenly woke as she felt the car come to a stop; she was here. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath pushing back tears. She felt as if the world was going to slow motion as she approached the front door, she watched as her lawyer slowly knocked on the door; Gabriella held her breath as the door opened.

"You're here. I thought for a second that you weren't going to show." The middle-aged woman said as she stood in the doorway. She smiled sweetly which eased Gabriella, her blonde hair pooped against her tan skin, and she looked like she could be in her late 20s.

"Hi, I'm Amelia. You must be Gabriella. You don't know me, but I know so much about you." She spoke fast, Gabriella held out her hand which brought a smiled to Amelia's face.

"No hand shakes in this family, all hugs." She replied pulling Gabriella into a warm comforting hug, which was something that Gabriella needed. She had to admit if she was being forced to live with anyone, she was glad it was her.

"Come in, come in." Amelia said leading both Gabriella and her lawyer into the massive house. The wall stood a least twenty feel tall with a massive chandelier in the center. Her footsteps echoed as she walked across the wooden floor. As they made there way into the living room Gabriella sighed. Just before she entered she stopped, on the wall nearest to her hung an old picture what looked to be her mom and Amelia. Gabriella assumed that it was from college; they both held each other close and were laughing. She felt herself smile, as she studied the picture more.

"Gabriella, in here." She heard Amelia call, Gabriella quickly wiped a stray tear from her cheek and made her way into the living room. "Sharpay, Ryan; this is Gabriella." Amelia said gesturing to thee two teenagers standing next to her.

Sharpay squealed as she ran over and hugged Gabriella, "I just know that we are going to be so close." Sharpay said still holding Gabriella. She looked like an exact copy of Amelia, blonde hair and everything.

Ryan made his way over next, pulling Gabriella into a soft hug, "I'm so glad you're here." He said calmly; Gabriella smiled.

"Glad to be here." Gabriella replied still smiling. She turned to face Sharpay who was holding a small white kitten in her hands.

"She's for you, a welcome gift. It was my mom's idea." Sharpay said. Gabriella took the cat from her hands; it weighed next to nothing and started up at Gabriella with large blue eyes.

"You can tell her all your secrets. That's what mom always tells me to do." Sharpay continued. Scratching the kitten from the bottom of its chin making it purr. "We all have one." Sharpay said smiling, "Us girls I mean." She finished looking at her mom.

"Thank you." Gabriella said touched cuddling the kitten underneath her chin making it purr even louder.

"Why don't you two go show Gabriella her room? I have to talk to Gabriella's lawyer for a moment." Amelia offered smiling.

"Actually mom I was going to meet up with some friends for a while." Ryan said walking over to face Amelia.

"Sure dear, I'm sure Gabriella and Sharpay will find plenty to do." Amelia replied smiling at Gabriella and Sharpay who smiled back.

Gabriella and Sharpay made there way up the grand staircase, Gabriella's kitten in her arms.

"Her name is Kara. My mom named her." Sharpay said, turning to face Gabriella.

"Kara." Gabriella said, looking down at the tiny kitten in her arms whose big blue eyes were staring back at her.

"It means the golden one in Italian." Sharpay said as they walked down the hallway.

"I really hope you like your room, I designed it and everything." Sharpay said facing Gabriella with her back towards the door.

Sharpay opened the door slowly; Gabriella's mouth nearly fell to the floor as she looked around her. It was the most colorful room she had ever seen and probably one of the largest too. Dark wooden floors covered the room; her bed was on the opposite sided of the room teal and blue sheets covered the bed, while teal and gold draperies surrounded the dark wooded bed. Funky colored shag carpets covered the floor while a massive wall of books faced across from the white stone fireplace in the center of it all.

Both Sharpay and Gabriella now sat on the couches that surrounded the fireplace. "Sharpay, this is amazing." Gabriella said still in shock and she stroked Kara.

"Well mom said I could go all out. So I did. I think she regrets it now." Sharpay replied laughing. Gabriella too laughed; sitting herself up she made her way over towards the massive bookcase.

"I mean this collection. There has to be a least three hundred books." Gabriella said pulling one off the shelf.

"Well my mom said that you love to read." Sharpay said placing her hand on one of the shelves. Sharpay looked at Gabriella, she could never imagine going through what Gabriella was, she just wanted to make it as comfortable as possible. She needs someone to talk to and be close with.

"There gold paged and bounded and everything." Gabriella said still in aw as she studied the book in her hand.

"Only the best." Sharpay said making her way back towards the couch, Gabriella soon followed. "So you like it?" Sharpay asked.

"Love it, especially Kara. Where is your cat?" Gabriella asked curious.

"Sorella." Sharpay said quietly. They both waited a few moments, Gabriella was confused for a moment, but before she could say anything a brown and black tabby cat quickly jumped into Sharpay's arms.

"Wow," Gabriella said awestruck.

"I know right, I think they have super sensitive hearing or something." Sharpay said stroking Sorella.

"They?" Gabriella asked

"Pieta." Sharpay said in the same tone that she had called Sorella. Much like how Sorella had appeared, the light orange cat jumped onto the back of Gabriella's couch walking across it with ease.

"Pieta is your mom's?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay nodded.

"I really think you are going to like it here Gabriella." Sharpay said looking at Gabriella.

"I think I am too." Gabriella replied smiling, she really believed that she would. She felt a quick connection with Sharpay she was very easy to talk which Gabriella knew would come to good use.

"My mom said that your birthday is Sunday." Sharpay said, looking at Gabriella who nodded turning her attention to Kara who was sitting in her lap._ How horrible_, Sharpay thought to herself. Her birthday is just two days away and she is being forced to spend it with people she barely knows.

"How about we go to the mall on Sunday to celebrate, that walk in closet isn't going fill itself." Sharpay said softly, she wanted to badly to comfort Gabriella. Gabriella could help but laugh at Sharpay's comment; she hadn't even noticed that she had a walk in closet.

"Sounds like a plan." Gabriella replied with a smile.

That night Gabriella and Sharpay lit Gabriella's fireplace for the first time. With hot coco with extra large marshmallows in hand, they sat together the whole night with Kara and Sorella. Gabriella knew that this would soon become a tradition between her and Sharpay spending as many nights as they could by the fire.

**So what did you guys think of the new story? Should I continue? This is completely new to me so don't be too surprised if I ask for your opinion a lot. **

**So if you haven't figured it out yet the trunk that was in the back of the car is what is going to reveal to Gabriella who she really is and where she came from, I have a few idea about what is going to be in there, but if you have any idea, I'd love to hear them. **

**If any of you guys know anything about magic and all that good stuff the Internet always works but I'd much rather hear it from you. **

**THANKS FOR READING! **


	2. Chapter 2

_So I decided to repost this chapter, I wasn't all that satisfied with it and by the looks of your reaction you guys weren't either. Well tell me what you think about the changes…_

- - - - -

Gabriella woke up Sunday morning surprised to find that Kara wasn't laying on her like the morning before. Then it took her a moment to realize, today was her birthday. Sighed as she got out of bed, it had only been two days since she had arrived at the Evans household. Mr. Evans had arrived home late last night and had apologized for the fact that he could be here to welcome her. She and Sharpay had bonded quickly and Ryan was equally warm and welcoming as well. Amelia, as she had told Gabriella had told her to call her felt more like a sister or friend than an adult.

Her room was completely furnished now, pictures of her and her mom hug from the walls. All her clothes were new in her new walk in closet that was big enough to have its own couch at TV. She loved what Sharpay had done with her room, she all the little touches like the dark wood jewelry box, the colorful paper lanterns that hung from the ceiling, the computer desk outfitted with a laptop and all, the stereo next to her bed, and the collection of books most college professors wished for.

"Kara." Gabriella called, but there was no response; not even the faintest meow. As she made her way across the bedroom she called for Kara again, still no response. Gabriella made her way down the large staircase now, still calling for Kara. As she made her way into the kitchen with her attention towards the ground Gabriella didn't notice anyone until…

"Surprise!" screamed Sharpay, Amelia, and Ryan as they stood around a lit birthday cake, with Kara, Sorella, and Pieta sitting on the floor. Gabriella shrieked jumping nearly three feet in the air.

"Happy birthday Gabriella!" They screamed again. Gabriella smiled now, making her way over towards them. "Make a wish." Amelia said pushing the cake in Gabriella's direction. Gabriella closed her eyes for a moment, and then blew the candles out. Applause erupted once Gabriella did, Sharpay ran over pulling Gabriella into a hug.

"You were a part of this plan weren't you?" Gabriella said sweetly picking Kara up off the floor, who responded with a small meow. Gabriella smiled and laughed, looking back at Sharpay, Ryan and Amelia who began cutting the cake.

"Cake this early?" Gabriella questioned, still holding Kara in her arms.

"It's never to early for cake." Ryan said smiling handing Gabriella a piece of cake.

Eventually Amelia and Ryan left leaving Gabriella and Sharpay alone picking at the remains of her birthday cake. Even though it was a wonderful surprise Gabriella couldn't help but feel sad, its was the going her first birthday without her mom, followed by first Halloweens, first thanksgivings, and first Christmases. Gabriella didn't know if she would be able to handle it.

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk." Gabriella said standing up making her way towards the front door, she need some time to think and mourn in privacy. Sharpay just quietly nodded, there wasn't much she could do to comfort Gabriella, everyone had there own was of mourning, and she just assumed that this was Gabriella's.

Gabriella circled around Sharpay's neighborhood, passing house after house. Her hands stuffed into her jacket pocket, tears slowly streamed down her face. She had done more than enough crying to last a lifetime, but she still couldn't stop herself once she felting them coming. There wasn't a moment throughout her day when she didn't think about her mom, all the little things that she took granted for, that she now missed so much.

She didn't know how long she had been walking, all she knew that the sun was close to setting and she sky had now transformed from blue to light pink. It was Gabriella favorite time of the day; she had always been a night person. Gabriella knew that she should be heading back to the Evans house, knowing that they must be worried about her. Removing her hand from her pocket Gabriella began to wipe away her stray tears, composing herself. She suddenly stopped; she felt a sudden sensation on her hands that she hadn't felt before. She slowly removed her hands from her face, Gabriella froze and she studied her hands. They were _glowing_, a mixture of red a white at the tip of her fingertips. Gabriella stood in the middle of the street staring at her hands, for what seemed to be minutes, slowing moving her hands from side to side, examining every part of her hands. Her emotions rapidly caught up with her and she began to panic. Shaking her hands violently as if that would somehow stop it shoving her hands into her pockets Gabriella quickly, almost running, made her way back towards the Evans house. As she walked up the porch steps, two at a time, Gabriella went to reach for the doorknob when she noticed her hand again, but now it looked normal. She pulled back bringing her hand close to her face, it looked perfectly fine, she pulled her other hand from her pocket and it too looked as if nothing had happened to them.

She looked up as Sharpay opened the front door, with a worried look on her face. "What wrong?" She asked, as she studied Gabriella. She could tell that Gabriella had been crying, but she still felt the need to ask.

"Nothing." Gabriella replied a little to quickly, half smiling.

"You sure?" Sharpay asked again; she knew that Gabriella was upset about her mother, but this seemed _different_.

"Yea." Gabriella nodded as she walked into the house. She took on last look at her hands, and then shoved them back into her pockets.

- - - - -

Gabriella and the rest of the Evans family were now sitting in the living room, apparently this was an 'Evan's Tradition' on birthday's that they all sat in the living room after dinner for presents.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Gabriella said shyly, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"We wanted to." Sharpay said who was sitting next to Gabriella.

"Me first!" Ryan said walking behind the couch and returning with a bag in his lap. "No fair, I wanted to go first!" Sharpay yelled. "You snooze you loose." Ryan said simply handing Gabriella his present. Gabriella smiled at Ryan, she slowly removed the wrapping paper from the bag, Gabriella gasped as smiled as she removed the book from the bag, and it was gold paged to match the ones in her room.

"It's Romeo and Juliet; I found it at a used book store just out of town. I noticed that it wasn't in your collection and I didn't think it would be completed without it." Ryan said smiled at her. Gabriella brought the book close to her; it was a classic and one of her favorites. She hugged Ryan tightly and thanked him.

"You'll have to tell me where that book store is." Gabriella added, Ryan smiled a nodded in agreement.

"Mine turn!" Sharpay said quickly running out of the living room, returning with a large box. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at the goofy smile that Sharpay had on her face. Gabriella slowly ripped off the wrapping paper removing the lid of the box. Gabriella pulled out a large shoulder vintage style bag; Gabriella studied it then looked at Sharpay who had an eager look on her face. "Sharpay I love it." Gabriella said hugging Sharpay, and then looked back at the bag, it was perfect. "I saw when we were packing all your clothes away that you had a lot of vintage inspired clothes and I thought that this would fit perfectly." Sharpay explained. "It is perfect." Gabriella replied hugging Sharpay again. She reached into the bag and pulled out a wallet,

"Our present is inside the wallet." Amelia said as she sat on the couch next to Mr. Evans. Gabriella opened the wallet and pulled out a black credit card, Gabriella stared at it wide eyed.

"You guys didn't-" Gabriella started.

"We wanted to." Mr. Evans finished, smiling at Gabriella. Gabriella nodded, placed the card back into the wallet and giving both Amelia and Mr. Evans thankful hugs.

- - - - -

That night Sharpay and Gabriella were in there usual spot, sitting by the fire with hot coco in hand. Even though it had been a nice but equally strange evening she could help but be sad; tomorrow was her first day at East High and just that scared her more than anything.

"Don't worry Gabriella." Sharpay said looking over at Gabriella concerned.

"I can't help it." Gabriella replied still watching the fire.

"We have basically all the same classes together you'll be fine." Sharpay said still concerned. Her parents had managed to pull some strings an had arranged for Gabriella and Sharpay to share as many classes together as possible. But with Gabriella's academic level there had to be some exceptions.

"I know." Gabriella replied with a sigh, they said there in silence for a few moments. "I think I'm gonna go to bed, getting kinda tired." Gabriella said sitting up for the couch making her way to her bed.

"Alright, well I'll see you I think morning. Sleep tight." Sharpay said to Gabriella as she sat up from the couch and left with Sorella following behind.

Gabriella sighed as she lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling; a wave of emptiness hit her. This was one of the first nights she had to herself, she had grown used to the noise and the sudden silence hit her, hard. Gabriella suddenly felt the tears; the familiar tears that she had come so accustomed to make their way down their usual path down her cheeks. She didn't know how long she stayed there; but she knew it was for a while. Gabriella eventually sat herself up, removing the stray tears from underneath her eyes. Kara let out a small meow from across the bed; Gabriella looked at her sadly then reached over pulling Kara in her arms.

"I miss her so much Kara." She said as she held Kara as another tear fell down her cheek. "And I feel like moving on means I'm forgetting her." Gabriella said staring into Kara's blue eyes. "And I don't want to forget her." Gabriella finished. She closed her eyes trying to hold back tears. Kara pushed herself from Gabriella's arms, moving herself to face Gabriella letting out a small meow Kara placed a paw on Gabriella cheek. Gabriella smiled at and kissed her; somehow she knew that she understood her.

- - - - -

_So I definitely think this was an improvement from the last chapter…_

_All right, so this chapter was pretty much uneventful. But no worries cause the next chapter is Gabriella's first day at East High so you know what that means…and if you don't you're just going to have to wait and see. _

_Anyway, I still need ideas for the upcoming chapters, and any fun powers you think Gabriella should have I really need help with that. _

_THANKS FOR READING! :D _


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the delayed update, the PSATs are coming up and I've been dedicated to that for the most part, the test is next week so once its over I'll be back on schedule. _

_Was there something wrong with the last chapter, maybe I'll make some changes and repost it…Tell me what you think. _

_Warning: Obnoxiously long chapter, be prepared :D _

- - - - -

Gabriella woke the following morning as the sun shined through her bedroom window warming her face, not yet ready to wake up she forcefully kept her eyes closed stretching her arms till they hit the headboard. Slowing pulling herself out of bed she made her way towards the bathroom. Taking a quick look in the mirror her eyes widened. Hair sticking out in all different directions and eyes still red and puffy from a long night of crying she could have easily passed as an ancestor of medusa.

Sharpay walked into Gabriella's holding two cups of coffee with her, she had always been a morning person she had been showered and dressed before Gabriella even woke up, and had decided to make a pot of coffee to calm Gabriella nerves. Sharpay walking into Gabriella's room to find a once neat clean room in total disarray, she automatically assumed that Gabriella was in her closet picking out something to wear, as she watched clothes being thrown from the closet.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay asked as she walked into Gabriella closet and saw her on the floor with a mountain of clothes surrounding her, _should have made another pot _Sharpay thought as Gabriella looked up at her.

"I don't know what to wear." Gabriella said looking up at her.

"I can see that." Sharpay replied sitting down on the floor next to Gabriella handing her the cup of coffee, Gabriella smiled taking a sip.

"Your just nervous..." Sharpay said looking at Gabriella who nodded. "Alright, let me pick out something..." Sharpay said examining to massive amount of clothes around her, Gabriella looked at her unsure. "…Go, go, go." Sharpay finished shooing Gabriella out of her closet. Gabriella reluctantly agreed and made her way to the couch, taking another sip of her coffee. Moments later Sharpay walking out of Gabriella's closet with a full outfit in hand, "Perfection." Was all she said, she handed the outfit to Gabriella who then walked into the bathroom.

"Well, how do I look?" Gabriella asked holding out her arms spinning in a small circle. Sharpay had picked out long bell-bottoms, with a loose orange top to match. Gabriella had decided to keep her long wavy hair down; she could have easily been picked out of a 70's sitcom.

"Hold onto your boyfriends girls." Sharpay replied sitting in the couch, with her hands wrapped around her mug. Gabriella smiled in response.

- - - - - -

Gabriella and Sharpay sat in the East High parking lot, neither of them had moved since they had arrived. Gabriella who was sitting in the passenger seat stared out into the horizon blankly, which Sharpay watched her.

"Gabriella…" She started, but Gabriella shook her head; "I'm fine, just give me a minute." Gabriella said lowly staring out at the horizon; Sharpay nodded and walked out of car. Gabriella closed her eyes and took a deep breath; it was now or never.

Gabriella had gotten everything that she needed for school the following day, including her schedule, locker, and locker combination. Sharpay's parents had arranged to have Gabriella and Sharpay's locker next to each other; they had a very powerful voice at East High since they had funded the new cafeteria.

"So we have homeroom together; then what?" Sharpay asked as she and Gabriella walked down the hallway.

"I have Organic Chemistry after homeroom; double period. Then concert choir, with you after.' Gabriella said taking her schedule skimming it once more.

As Gabriella and Sharpay made there way towards homeroom in the opposite direction another student was making there way down the hall. Troy who was usually didn't pay much attention to the girls in school, was immediately caught off guard. Her dark hair flared out as she walked down the hall, and all seemed to go into slow motion as he watched her. Gabriella looked up feeling unfamiliar eyes on her; she quickly caught a set of eyes watching her from down they hall as she made her way to homeroom. She immediately focused her attention to the floor biting her bottom lip to conceal her smile. Troy stopped, he didn't know why; but he just did. He watched her once more as she turned down the hall out of sight.

Gabriella who was still biting her bottom lip was caught off guard but her sudden light headedness, and how Sharpay had missed it. He was devastatingly handsome, Gabriella thought to herself again biting on her lip to hide another smile. But at the same time, Gabriella couldn't help but think that she had seen him before, looking vaguely familiar. It was impossible though, Gabriella thought she had only been in New Mexico for less than a week and she would have remembered him if she had seen him in California; but she couldn't fight the feeling.

She walked into homeroom, sitting down next to Sharpay. The teacher introduced herself to Gabriella as Mr. Darbus then introduced Gabriella to the whole class; which made her blush. Then Mr. Darbus did the unthinkable, she asked her to stand up and tell something about herself to the class. Gabriella gulped inward and sighed standing up; saying the first thing that came to mind she told them that she had moved here from California, loved to sing, and that she loved to read. Feeling twenty sets of eyes on her Gabriella quickly sat down hoping to regain her composure. When the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom Gabriella stood up and waited for Sharpay to follow. Gabriella didn't have much trouble finding the science wing; she slowly walked into the room and found an empty seat in the middle of the room.

"Hi," a cheerful voice said Gabriella looked up at her and smiled she had very light brown auburn hair that was wavy and fell to her shoulders. "Are you new?" She asked in the same joyful tone.

Gabriella nodded, "I just moved here from California."

"Well you're in luck, he's absent today. I'm Sofia Bolton." She said with a smile.

"Gabriella Montez." Gabriella said smiling back.

Throughout the rest of the double period Sofia and Gabriella constantly talked. Gabriella found out that Sofia was a twin, loved to horseback ride, was constantly in the shadow of her twin brother's popularity; but that she really didn't mind all that much, and that both of her parents had died in a horrible accident years ago and she and her brother lived with their uncle. Gabriella was surprised by Sofia openness; she had shared so much with her all within a double period chem class. Gabriella who felt that it was only right that she share the same openness with her told Sofia that she loved to sing, was a hopeless romantic, and she too had lost her mom in an accident and that her farther had never been in the picture.

"Wow." Sofia said looking at Gabriella wide eyed. Gabriella assumed it was about her mom but was caught off guard when Sofia said, "Hopeless romantic, huh?" She finished raising her eyebrows and smiled.

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh, "Yea, its kinda embarrassing, I'm constantly reading romantic books, I guess its cause I've never had much of a romantic life." Gabriella said smiling, Sofia laughed.

"No East High boys have caught you eye?" She asked.

Gabriella smiled to herself thinking about the nameless mystery boy from this morning, "Well there is one." She said spinning her hair around her finger.

"Ohhh…" Sofia said excited, "Your first day here and its already getting interesting." Sofia finished with a smirk.

By the end of the period Gabriella and Sofia had agreed to meet at Gabriella's locker after school she was going to come over to help Gabriella catch up on the notes that she had missed, which Gabriella was extremely grateful for. She hadn't told Sofia that she was living with the Evans family only that she was living with old family friends. They waved goodbye to each other, as Gabriella made her way towards the auditorium for concert choir. Sharpay ran over and hugged Gabriella as she entered the large auditorium. Sharpay lead Gabriella over to the stands that were set up on the stage where her teacher Mrs. Susman stood.

"Welcome, Gabriella. You came with very high recommendations." Mrs. Susman said, looking at her "This is very different from other concert choir programs, you have much more freedom, and I'm just here to make sure that its done right." She continued, "Have you worked with improv before? I've only given the students one or two lines and they must make up the rest on the spot." She asked.

"Yes, very much." Gabriella said with a smile, she specialized in improv at her old school.

"Well then, I'll use this as your placement test as well. Join everyone else on the stands and look for the signal to begin." Mrs. Susman finished then walked off the stage and sat in the audience seats. All the panic that stress that Gabriella felt in her ordinary life was made up for with music, when she was on stage singing there was no fear in her once so ever. Gabriella stood next to Sharpay on the stands as the piano started, and the boy playing began to sing.

_**No father figure in the house**_

_**And I'm wondering' how I'm going to work it out**_

He sang deeply playing the piano softly. Gabriella moved from side to side getting a feel for the beat as she watched Mrs. Susman for her cue.

_**Oh my friend's keep on tellin' me how I don't need that man but they don't really understand,**_

Gabriella let the words sink into her, really feeling the music.

_**There are far too many pressures in reality but dealing with the pain and stress and poverty**_

_**And I gotta be myself because there's nobody else for me…ohhhh**_

_**Hang in there with me**__… _

The rest of the choir started, Gabriella at first just listened.

_**Sometimes it takes a different kind of love to raise a child,**_

The boy at the piano sang again.

_**So don't give up… so don't give up**_

_**When pressures come down…**_

The whole choir sang this time, Sharpay nudged Gabriella and she too began to sing along.

_**Sometimes it takes a different kind of dream to make you smile, **_

The boy continued; Gabriella now caught onto the pattern of the song swayed back and forth.

_**So raise it up…so rise**_

_**Hang in there with me, **_

Gabriella sang along softly with the rest of the choir, still waiting for her cue.

_**Sometimes we need another helping hand to show the ways, **_

Sharpay sang by herself this time.

_**So don't give up…so don't give up**_

_**When pressures come down,**_

_**Sometimes it seems impossible and that's why we sing**_

_**So raise it up...we rise, **_

The rest of the choir joined in now; then she saw Mrs. Susman nod from the audience; Gabriella knew that it was her cue; she had the next verse.

_**Seems to be nothing left for me mommas gone daddy didn't wanna be and now I'm all by myself wonderin where is love or Should I just give up?**_

Gabriella started putting it all out there, moving her hands with the music,

_**Life falls down on me, cuts into my soul but I know I got the strength to make it through it all cause I'm still standin tall,**_

_**Breaking through this wall I'm gonna give my all.**_

Sharpay stepped up next to Gabriella singing loudly so that echoed throughout the whole auditorium; she then nodded at Gabriella signaling for her to begin again.

_**Feeling like a motherless child pain cuts into my soul it's bringing me down can't find my smile on a face of a motherless child,**_

Gabriella took a deep breath, matching Sharpay's intensity.

_**I'm gonna break down these walls gonna give it my all ya know**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeahhhh, **_

Gabriella and Sharpay sang together this time, each 'yeah' louder and intense than the one before it.

_**Hang in there with me… **_

The group sang again lowly.

_**Sometimes it takes a different kind of love to raise a child, **_

The boy at the piano sang.

_**So don't give up… so don't give up**_

_**When pressures come down, **_

The choir sang, clapping to the beat.

_**Sometimes it takes a different kind of dream to make a smile, **_

Sharpay sang clapping her hands joyfully.

_**So raise it up…so raise it up**_

_**Hang in there with me…raise it up**_

Everyone joined in each voice sticking out but at the time blending together.

_**Sometimes it takes another helping hand to show you the way, **_

A girl in the back sung, Gabriella hadn't noticed her until now.

_**So don't give up…when pressures come down, **_

Everyone started again, clapping with the beat. Gabriella felt Sharpay nudge her again.

_**Sometimes it seems impossible that's why we sing,**_

Gabriella finished, pulling it all into the final lines of the song.

_**So raise it up!**_

The choir finished together; eventually the room went silent except for Mrs. Susmans quite applauses.

"Very good. Excellent improving." She said walking up the stairs situating herself in front of the piano. "And you Gabriella a fine job, so much passion. You are going to be a great asset to the group." She continued, Gabriella smiled and blushed. "Alright, were done for today." Mrs. Susman finished walking off the stage and out of the room.

Once she left everyone gradually made there way off the stage and into the audience seats. "Wow, Gabriella. I didn't know you could sing like _that_." Sharpay said shocked. Gabriella smiled and blushed; she had been doing a lot of that today.

"You weren't kidding Shar, she's a power house." The boy who was playing the piano said making her way over towards Sharpay and Gabriella. "I'm Zeke." He said, offering a hand.

"You were great too, how long have you been playing?" Gabriella asked.

"Since I could walk, do you?"

"I dabble." Gabriella replied smiling.

"Well, show us what you got." Zeke said as Gabriella made her way back towards the stage. She sat at the piano staring at the keys for a second; it had been so long since she had last played. She let her fingers rest against the keys for a moment then taking a deep breath inward she began at play. At first she was hesitant, then she allowed her self to let go and began to let her fingers move on they're own, flowing from one key to the next. When she finished she looked down at Zeke, Sharpay, and the rest of the group who all had shocked looks across their faces.

"That's more than dabbling." Zeke said as Gabriella made her way back towards Sharpay.

The bell rang Gabriella, Sharpay and the students began to filter out. Gabriella and Sharpay slowly made their way towards there next class together, US History. Gabriella and Sharpay sat bored throughout all of US. The whole period their teacher went on an on going lecture about the pilgrims hardships when the came to American and Gabriella could barely keep her eyes open throughout it. Once the bell finally ran Gabriella and Sharpay were relived to finally have lunch.

Gabriella and Sharpay made their way into the cafeteria; Gabriella was over whelmed by the size of it with two levels it could have easily been mistaken for a small stadium. They made there way to the second level where the rest of the concert choir sat. Once she sat down Gabriella looked around at her surroundings, her widened when she saw the mystery boy from this morning sitting just a table away surrounded by a group of boys, cheerleaders admiring from a distance, and basketballs at the center of the table. Gabriella quickly came to the obvious conclusion, _jock. _Turning back towards Sharpay in disappointment she saw Sophia make her way by she smiled as she passed by Gabriella making her way towards the table where her mystery boy sat.

"You know Sofia?" Sharpay asked looking at Gabriella confused.

"She's in my organic chemistry class. She's coming over today after school I need to copy her notes." Gabriella replied biting into her sandwich she looked around the table.

"Where's Zeke?" Gabriella asked, changing the subject. She hadn't even noticed that he wasn't sitting with them.

"He sits with the basketball team at lunch." Sharpay answered in a gloomily. She looked over towards the table where Sharpay had pointed. Zeke was sitting two seats away from her mystery boy next to Sophia. Zeke looked over and waved at Gabriella, she smiled waving back at him.

- - - - -

"That's her!" Troy screamed at Zeke.

"Who?" Zeke asked not following Troy.

"Her! The girl I was telling you about, from this morning." Troy explained.

"Gabriella?" Zeke asked. Troy had been raving about her all day.

"Gabriella." Troy said to himself smiling, he finally knew her name.

"She's really nice and she's got a power house of pipes. Where totally going to win nationals this year now with her." Zeke said, every year they would always be beaten out by South Pacific High, there was no way they could loose now with Gabriella.

"What else did you find out?" Troy asked rapidly Zeke barley understood what he said.

"She's deep man." Zeke answered as she picked at her lunch.

"Deep?" Troy asked his sister confused,

Zeke sighed, "It's hard to explain. When we were in concert choir today, we had to do some improve, and what she sang…" Zeke sighed again, "She's got a story."

"Well…what is it?" Troy asked impatiently

"How about you find that out for yourself." Zeke replied patting Troy on the back as he studied Gabriella from across the cafeteria.

"I'm going to her place after school today." Sofia said simply still picking at her food, missing the large smile that emerged across Troy's face.

"Sofia, you're the best twin sister anyone could ask for!" Troy said squeezing his sister.

"I didn't say that I'd find anything out for you." Sofia said serious at first, Troy's smiled slowly faded away, Sofia laughed as she watched Troy's reaction. "I'm only kidding." She said smiling Troy immediately relaxed.

- - - - -

From across the room Gabriella was looking at Zeke's table, "Whose that boy sitting two seats away from Zeke?" Gabriella asked Sharpay.

"That's Troy Bolton. Captain of the basketball team." Sharpay said simply not thinking much of it, everyone knew who Troy was. Gabriella was bound to ask sometime.

A few moments later Sharpay noticed that Gabriella still hadn't said anything; looking up at her she saw her looking over at Zeke's table staring dreamly at Troy. "What are you staring at?" She asked. Troy then looked over at Gabriella smiling sweetly at her Gabriella quickly turned her head pushing a stray piece of hair from her face. "Nothing." Gabriella replied shyly.

"Yea, sure. Nothing that you're going to tell me about later." Sharpay said sarcastically; Gabriella knew that she would have some explaining to do later.

One last time Gabriella looked over in Troy's direction, Troy who at first was talking one of his teammates saw Sofia say something to him, he then refocused his attention to Gabriella smiling the same sweet smile as before. Gabriella this time smiled back at him then turned back to her own table. The period was about to end and everyone was getting ready to leave of cafeteria.

- - - - -

"Why am I not surprised that you're in this class." Gabriella said to Sofia and she walked into her AP Calculus class.

"Well this time you're not as lucky, Mr. Franklin is here today." She said with a smile, Gabriella smiled back sitting down next to her.

"Random question." Gabriella said as she took her seat.

"Shoot."

"You don't have any problems with the Evans, right?" Gabriella asked unsure.

"No, why?"

"Cause I kinda live with them." Gabriella started then paused waiting for a reaction from Sofia, but she still held the same cheerful simile as she had before. "I understand if you don't want to come over anymore-" Gabriella was about to finish when Sofia interrupted her.

"Of course I still want to come over, you're going to need to calculus notes now too." She said with a smile, a wave a relief came over, maybe this would work out.

Gabriella and Sofia didn't get much time to talk after that, the rest of the class they were tediously taking notes. Once the bell rang they both gathered their things and went there separate ways. Agreeing to meet at Gabriella's locker after school.

Gabriella now made her way towards the gym, she had Sharpay both had dance now. Since she and Sharpay were both sophomores they had the option of taking Dance as a substitute instead of gym. Which she was more than happy about.

Gabriella walked out of the dressing room looking for Sharpay, she saw her on the opposite side of the gym stretching. Sharpay saw her at quickly stood up and began walking in her direction.

"Coach what are you doing? My girls and I have the gym this period." Gabriella and Sharpay's gym teacher said making her way over towards where the basketball team began to enter to gym.

"We've got a very important game coming up, we need to practice." Coach said as he and Gabriella and Sharpay's gym teacher began to get into a heated argument.

"Look who it is." Sharpay teased as Troy entered the gym talking to Zeke and another player.

"So." Gabriella said crossing her arms trying to hide her smile from Sharpay.

"Oh don't even try to lie to me, you've got it for Bolton." Sharpay said; Gabriella wasn't all that great at hiding her feelings. "Let's go talk to them." Sharpay said pulling Gabriella with her.

"What?" Gabriella said shocked, she couldn't believe that Sharpay was doing this.

"Hey guys." Sharpay greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Shar, Hey Gabriella." Zeke said smiling back.

"So big game coming up?" Sharpay asked trying to start up a conversation, hoping that Gabriella would say something.

"Yea, next Friday. Coach had got us up at the crack of dawn for practice." Zeke answered, looking over at Troy who was staring intently at Gabriella who was looking back at him dreamily.

"Alright girls, where just going to have to share the gym." Her gym teacher said as she walked back towards the other side of the gym. "Today, were starting with swing." She finished.

"Swing? Come on Sharpay I don't want to miss this." Gabriella said pulling Sharpay towards where the other girls were stretching. Truthfully she really did love swing dance, but right now she needed any excuse to get away from Troy to that her breathing would hopefully return back to normal. "By guys…by Troy!" Gabriella waved immediately putting her hand over her mouth regretting what had just managed to crawl out of her mouth. Sharpay mouth opened and her eyes widened, trying to hold back a laugh; failing.

Troy smiled to himself as he watched Gabriella run off blushing, "Dude, did you tell her your name?" Chad asked, Troy's smile grew and he glowed, she knew his name.

Gabriella and Sharpay walked out of the locker room back in the normal clothes, Sharpay was still laughing and Gabriella looked as if she was about to push Sharpay off a cliff.

"It wasn't that funny!" Gabriella said stomping her feet.

"It wasn't funny, it was _cute_." Sharpay replied smiling, Gabriella busted out laughing light pushing Sharpay as they walked out of the gym.

Troy watched from the opposite side of the gym and Gabriella and Sharpay laughed, smiling to himself he felt Zeke's hand on his shoulder. "Come on Loverboy, you'll see her again tomorrow." Zeke said leading Troy out of the gym. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough or maybe it wouldn't have to.

Gabriella sat quietly in her AP English class still blushing after Sharpay continued to tease her all the way to class. As if she wasn't red enough to begin with her cheeks whet from lightly plump to burning red and the last student walked into the room and the only empty seat was next to Gabriella. She gulped inward as Troy slowly made her way towards the seat next to her; she immediately felt her cheeks warming up. She had been fighting the urge to for most of the class to look over towards Troy. Finally she gave in, she would have had to eventually if she wanted to pass the class. As Gabriella turned to face Troy his attention, unlike hers, was focused to the front of the classroom. But as she was about to look away Troy turned to face Gabriella smiling charmingly at her Gabriella immediately blushed and smiled sweetly back at him. She didn't dare look away, not wanting to be the first one the break the powerful connection she felt between them.

Just as Gabriella was about to look away she heard the faint whisper and quickly looked away. She looked around the room; no one was close enough to whisper to her. As she stared down at her paper confused she recalled the name in the back of her mind, it's wasn't someone from the class but she felt as if someone had whispered it in her ear, _Tristan. _

Gabriella readjusted herself shifting her weight towards the front of the room trying to regain her composure. Minutes went by and Gabriella who hadn't copied down a single note kept thinking back towards her last moment with Troy, she had noticed so much more now, the faintest touch of green in his sea blue eyes and a light tint of blonde in his Smokey brown hair. Sharpay was right, she had it, and she had it bad. But what was even stranger was the faint whisper in the back of her mind as she looked deeply into his eyes. _Tristan? Who was Tristan? _

"Mr. Bolton, if you could please take your eye off of Miss. Montez for a second and pay a little bit of attention today." Mrs. Darbus said to Troy, which seemed to go in one ear and out the other. Eventually he snapped up, "What?" Troy asked.

Mrs. Darbus sighed in frustration giving up she continued on with her lecture. Gabriella who now all eyes were on sank into her seat trying to hide her blushing cheeks. Once the bell rang Gabriella darted out of the classroom as fast as she could, making it to her locker before Sharpay or Sofia.

"Ready to go?" Sofia asked as she and Sharpay approached Gabriella's locker.

"All right, ready." Gabriella said closing her locker, and the three girls made there way out of the school towards the parking lot.

- - - - - -

"Whoa," Sofia said as they walked into Gabriella's room. "You like it, Sharpay designed it." Gabriella said sitting on the couch, as Kara jumped into her lap.

"Its amazing." Sofia replied, sitting on the couch next to Gabriella.

Hours had passed and the girls were knee deep in work, Gabriella was tediously copying notes from Sofia while Sharpay was working on her US thesis. Kara. Sorella, and Pieta had all manage to slowly walk into Gabriella's room and now all rested at the foot of her bed, as if they were waiting for something.

"Gabriella, something is glowing in your trunk." Sofia said confused as she stood up, making her way towards the foot of Gabriella bed. Gabriella who was holding a stack of book in her hands immediately dropped them to the floor. The same red that her fingertips had been glowing was now shining through the keyhole of her mother's chest. Panic rushed through her nothing knowing how to respond.

"It won't open," Sofia said still trying to push it open, "But there's no lock on it." Sharpay said to Gabriella as she made her way towards Sofia and Sharpay who where sitting on the floor next to each other. Gabriella kneeled down in between them placing her palms lightly on top of the trunk, the top shot up making Gabriella, Sharpay, and Sofia all jump back; the same light red glow now intensified Gabriella whole room glowed and the same sensation that she had felt on her birthday returned; but this time it was all over and Sharpay and Sofia felt it too. As quickly as the colored came in was gone, and all in Gabriella's room returned to normal.

"Weird." Sharpay said, looking around the room and back at the trunk.

"Really weird." Sofia replied staring at her hands; her whole body had been glowing; _everything _had been glowing. All three girls leaned in looking into the trunk; Gabriella was the first to reach in.

"It's a book but it's really heavy." Gabriella said still trying to pull it out; it felt unusually heavy for a book, like a bag of rocks were at the other end. Now Sofia and Sharpay reached in as well helping Gabriella pulling the large book out.

"It's a book of shadows." Sharpay said as she ran her fingers across the large brown bounded book. Gabriella and Sofia too placed their fingers on the cover. Both Gabriella and Sofia gave Sharpay strange looks. "What? I watch Charmed." Sharpay said, she quickly gasped her eyes widened as she looked at Gabriella.

"Gabriella, do you know what this means?" She asked in disbelief.

"What?" Gabriella replied, now sure if she wanted an answer.

"You're a witch." Sharpay said. Gabriella shook her head. "That's impossible." She said.

"Wasn't this your mom's trunk?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella nodded,

"And didn't it say specifically in her will, that this was to be in your possession." Sharpay continued.

Gabriella nodded again.

"Oh. My-" Sofia started.

"God." Gabriella finished. She was a _witch_.

"Look at all this stuff." Sharpay said removing a mirror, a cauldron, a few unnamed books, candles, and other things that she didn't have any idea what they were.

"Wow." Gabriella said pulling a ruby stone the size of her thumb attached to a small chain, from a velvet bag. Gabriella instantly recognized this.

"Sharpay, there's a picture of my mom and your mom on the wall right before you enter your living room. Can you get it for me?" Gabriella asked studying the necklace. Sharpay didn't ask any question she quickly stood up walked out of Gabriella's room and returned a moment later holding a picture in her hands.

"I've seen this necklace before." Gabriella said as Sharpay walked back into the room handing Gabriella the picture. "See! It was my moms." Gabriella finished holding up the picture, there was no doubt in her mind.

"Your mom was a witch too." Sofia said as Gabriella signaled her to help her clasp the necklace around her neck.

They both looked over towards Sharpay, who gave then a confused look asking "What?",

"Well you're the only with all the answers, what is all this." Gabriella asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that is a book of shadows where witches write down all their spells." Sharpay finished pointing towards some jars on the floor.

The three now lay in Gabriella's bed, with the book of shadows open in the middle in Gabriella's lap. The girls looked through each and every spell on every page, but none of them dare say them fully out loud, not knowing what it may mean.

"Oh! Look at this one!" Sharpay said pointing towards a spell written down in old-fashioned handwriting. "_Hearts Desire, _you could use that one on Troy Gabriella." Sharpay teased, Gabriella shot her a dirty look in response.

"What about Troy?" Sofia asked sitting up.

"Gabriella's got the hots for your brother." Sharpay shouted out before Gabriella could stop her. Gabriella pushed Sharpay off the bed; it wasn't like she was going to deny it.

"Gabriella and Troy sitting in a tree…" Sharpay said laughing, Sofia who was still sitting neck to Gabriella tried to hold in her giggles as much as possible. Sharpay made her way over towards the foot of the bed picking up one of the smaller books from the pile. Shifting through the pages a small folded piece of paper fell out of it. Gabriella, Sharpay and Sofia all eyed it. Sharpay then picked it up off the bed made her way back towards Gabriella and Sofia she began slowly unfolding it; she held it out so that Gabriella and Sofia could read it too.

_**Luna Owens **_

_**31 Prospect Drive **_

_**Santa Fe, NM **_

"Santa Fe?" Gabriella asked

"That's only an hour from her." Sofia added studying the piece of paper.

"We can go on Friday after school." Sharpay suggested. Gabriella shook her head.

"No. We go tomorrow after School. This woman may be the answer to our questions." Gabriella said taking the piece of paper from Sharpay's hand; she immediately recognized it as her mother's handwriting.

- - - - - -

A_s much as I didn't want to have singing in this story (cause I have them in all my stories) and the face that the song was very long I thought it just fit very well especially Gabriella's part; this one is just going to have it in this chapter, or whenever I include concert choir in a chapter. _

_All right, I'm in dire need of some help, again. Well more or less your opinion. How do you think Gabriella and Troy should get together? I'm open to anything, _

_And like always, any fun ideas you think that Gabriella should do with her new powers. I'd love to hear what you think. _

_Edit: Also, anything fun that maybe should happen at school tomorrow; I'd love to hear your ideas. _


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella barely slept at all that night. She, Sharpay and Sofia had spent the most of the night looking through the rest of the trunk. They didn't have any idea what everything else was and Gabriella hoped that whoever _Luna _was did. Gabriella assumed that she would, being that her mom had purposely left her name and address for her to find.

"What's up broomstick babe?" Sharpay said cheerfully as she walked into Gabriella's room holding two cups of coffee.

"Not funny." Gabriella replied taking the cup from Sharpay's hand. "What time is it?" Gabriella asked, looking out the window; the sun hadn't even risen all the way yet.

"A little after six." Sharpay replied, "School won't start for another hour and a half." Sharpay walked over to the other side of the bed taking a seat next to Gabriella.

"About last night…" Gabriella started. She was nervous about Sharpay's reaction might be, what she must think of her.

"Yea, that was a first." Sharpay started, "You seem to be handling it well though." she finished with a smile.

"I just wished that my mom had told me _something_." Gabriella started. "I feel like she kept a part of me hidden for so long. It's like finding out that you have a long lost twin." Gabriella said looking down at her cup of coffee. Out of the many things that she wished her mom might have shared with her this was at the top of the list.

"Maybe she was planning on it." Sharpay suggested, getting off Gabriella's bed and making her way over to her closet. Gabriella got up and followed her.

"I didn't even think things like this existed. I thought they were only in the movies." Gabriella said walking into her closet looking through her clothes trying to decide on something to wear.

"Guess not." Sharpay replied simply also shifting through Gabriella's wardrobe.

"Well maybe this Luna Owens can be of some help." Gabriella said removing a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt off the rack and placing them behind the door to get a better look.

"Hopefully." Sharpay responded taking a shirt and a pair of boots and replacing them with what Gabriella had selected, "Perfect." She finished with a smile.

- - - - -

Gabriella could barely concentrate in her morning classes, and when she tried her mind would drift back towards Luna Owens, what she might know, and what kind of answers she might have for Gabriella. She barely touched her food at lunch and didn't take down a single note in AP Calculus. She hadn't even attempted a glimpse at Troy during English for her mind was to preoccupied to even think of anything else at the moment. But when it was finally time to leave school Gabriella felt her stomach drop even further, as if that was even possible. She waited impatiently for Sofia and Sharpay to meet her at her locker and drive down together to Santa Fe.

"You ready?" Sofia asked looking unsurely at Gabriella

"Ready as I'll ever be." Gabriella replied grimly placing her bag on her shoulder, as the three girls made there way out of the school and towards the parking lot.

- - - - -

The drive to Luna Owens's was a quite one, Gabriella didn't dare speak and Sofia and Sharpay didn't want to force any unwanted feelings out of her. When they turned onto Prospect Drive Gabriella felt that she was on the verge of sickness.

"Well this must be the place." Sharpay said opening the driver's side door and walking over onto the sidewalk in front of a small stop that read _The Magic Box_.

Sharpay looked back at the car at Gabriella who was still sitting in the passenger seat, "What's wrong" she asked Gabriella who was still sitting inside the car.

"I'm scared." Gabriella said still looking out the car, down the street.

"Of what?" Sharpay asked unsure of what Gabriella meant.

"That I might get the answers that I don't want." Gabriella finally looked up at Sharpay.

"Come on, we're here." Sharpay said opening the car door and offering her hand to Gabriella who reluctantly took it. Gabriella took a deep breath as she stood in between Sharpay and Sofia facing the store; it was now or never. The three girls walked into the store as they did a small bell wet off. The store was filled with shelves upon shelves of books and tables covered with all sorts of magical merchandise.

The girls hadn't even heard anyone enter the room, so they were immediately caught off guard when they heard a voice from the counter "I knew I should be expecting you." She said to Gabriella in theatrical tone of voice. Gabriella could easily see her and Mrs. Darbus being close friends.

"Hi, I'm Gabriel-" Gabriella started offering a hand but Luna did not take it.

"I know very well who you are." She replied staring down at Gabriella smiling, "Come in, Come in; we have much to talk about." She continued as she walked away from the counter and through a beaded doorway. Gabriella looked at Sharpay and Sofia on either side of her unsurely; they reluctantly followed her through the doorway. The small room resembled Gabriella's bedroom, with even more books and a table in the center Luna motioned the three girls the take a seat on the opposite side in the three empty chairs.

"How did you know that I was coming?" Gabriella asked. She was unsure of what to think of Luna and by the looks on Sofia and Sharpay's faces they were too.

"Let's just call it intuition for now." Luna replied, "Your mother had written me a little over a year ago. She believed that she was being followed and that she and her daughter might be in grave danger." Luna continued, Gabriella with wide eyes listen intently not wanting to miss a single detail.

"In the letter she wrote that she had left my information for her daughter to find, when she was ready to face who she really is." Luna explained. Gabriella, Sharpay and Sofia just listened at a loss for words. "I assume that you know now that magic does run through your veins; but there is much more than that." Luna said as she removed her glasses and handed the girls each a cup of tea.

She sighed as she looked at each girl who were looking back at her wide eyed, "I think it's best that we start from the beginning…"

"…It was said that in each generation of witches and warlocks, one of each family is the strongest. Your mother believed that she was in danger because that witch is you. She had said that the magic that ran through you blood was unlike any other that she had ever seen or heard about." Luna began, but she stopped for a second waiting for a response from Gabriella.

"Me?" Gabriella asked not believing what she had just heard. She was the most powerful witch in her family.

"…But in the 1600's there was another witch; a witch by the name of Arianna Monti. There was also another family; by the name of Boltogno…" Luna said as she raised the cup to her lips taking a slow sip of tea.

" … These two houses had never agreed on a single course of action to get what they wanted, which was a complete control of their region of Italy. It was believed that the key to control of the region was hidden within the walls of the Monti castle known as _The Secret_. The Boltogno's suggested that they combined their houses and share control of Italy; but that was far from the Boltogno's intentions. They too had a son around the same age as Arianna and suggested a marriage between the two as a way to combine their houses."

"What was his name?" Gabriella asked without even thinking.

"Whose name?" Luna asked Gabriella unsure of what she was asking

"The name of their son." Gabriella responded urgently, but she had a feeling that she had already knew answer.

"Tristan Boltogno." Gabriella eyes widened, she felt that all the breath her body had been removed.

"It seems that this name is already familiar to you." Luna said with one eyebrow raised, Gabriella just nodded in agreement unable to speak.

"…Now Tristan and Arianna truly did love each other but because of the divergence between the families that had eventually lead to their demise. While the Boltogno's only wanted the secret and control of Italy, it was the Monti's who wanted to destroy the coven all together. This all was being plotted without Tristan or Arianna knowing."

"Both families were planning attacks against the other for the Boltogno believe Arianna had seen too much while living the castle and that she refused to share _The Secret _with them. While the Monti was planning a counter attack in order to protect what they believed there's. "

"_The Secret._" Gabriella whispered.

"Yes." Luna nodded.

"So the Monti unknowing launched an attack on the Boltogno's castle killing Tristan and so many other members of the Boltogno family. Arianna had watched her husband and eternal lover slain in front of her very eyes. Many years later Arianna took her own life hoping to be reunited with her beloved Tristan. Centuries have passed and both the Boltogno and the Monti have built up a new generation of witches and warlocks. It is believed that the Boltogno, which now goes by the name of _Bolton, _will launch an attack on the reaming decedents of the Monti family, who now go by the name of _Montez_ and will use _the secret _to take control of the witching world."

"It seems very strange to me that a very member of the family that had betrayed you sits with us at this very moment," Luna said looking at Sofia who was starting blankly into open space. "It seems that maybe Adrianna's beloved Tristan has sent a descendent of his over family to watch over." Gabriella looked over to Sofia and smiled sweetly.

"Arianna did have some form of protection while living the Boltogno's castle, a witch by the name of Siena Evani and if all is true and the Boltogno are planning another attack then you must be the descendent of an Evani protector. Here to protect your beloved friend from the Boltogno." Luna said pointing to Sharpay, who gasped in shock nearly dropping her cup to the floor.

"That means-" Sofia started

"That powerful magic does not only run through your veins." Luna said pointing to Gabriella "But all of yours." All three girls looked at each other; this was much more then they had bargained for.

"What exactly is the secret?" Sharpay asked with her hands wrapped around the cup of warm tea.

"It has never been truly specified what _The Secret _is, only that it is all powerful. The Monti have always used _The Secret _only good and peace but if placed in the hands of a Boltogno horrible, horrible events would transpire." Luna replied saddened. Gabriella just stared down at her tea; this was not what she had been expecting.

"Do you really believe that the Boltogno are planning another attack?" Sofia asked,

"Very much so. The stars have aligned very much like they had on that very night and certain events seem to be repeating themselves." Luna said raising her hands to the sky.

"You come from a very famous family; books upon books have been written." Luna said standing up and making her way out the doorway and into the main shop. Who had disappeared into the shelves returning moments later with a large stack of books in her hands.

"The spirits of the Monti family reside within you, for you are a Monti." Luna said to Gabriella as she followed her throw the vast amount of the bookshelves, handing her book after book. "All three of you will need to practice the craft though it will come to all of you very easily you will sill need much learning and practice." Luna said to all three of them who were listening very closely.

"You will call to these spirits for guidance, for you will need it." Luna said placing her hands on their shoulders. "These books along with the others in your trunk will educate you on what you all need to know. You will find that each of you possesses a special gift that sets you apart from all other witches. But it will come with great practice for you to master these gifts." Luna was back behind the counter in the same spot that Sofia, Gabriella, and Sharpay had first seen her.

"Now these books come at a very high price." Luna started; Gabriella could tell that the inner businesswoman had kicked in her. "But for a Monti, I think I can bend the rules a little." She finished with a wink.

Sharpay immediately pushed past Gabriella placing an identical black credit card on the counter, "Do you accept credit cards?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

With Sharpay walking out of the store with her car keys in hand Gabriella and Sofia followed with a stack of old books in each hand. When all was placed neatly in the trunk the girls made there way back into the car. Once they were all in they sat in silence for a moment attempting to take it all in. Finally Sharpay turned to face Gabriella,

"Well was that the answer you wanted?" she asked with a smirk and began to drive back towards Albuquerque.

- - - - -

_Well there you go, the cats out of the bag. :D_

_If any one has any ideas for the special powers that each girl is going to have (anything but being physic or reading minds, cause then the story wouldn't work anymore) I'd love to hear what you think. Or if you have an idea for another part of the story, feel free to tell me._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Oh, and Happy Holidays!_


End file.
